Therapeutic vascular occlusions (embolizations) are used to prevent or treat certain pathological conditions in situ. Generally they are employed using catheters, under imagery control, to position particulate occlusion agents (emboli) in the circulatory system. Embolizations can be used in a variety of vessels and organs whether healthy or diseased; however, they are more commonly used in conditions such as, e.g., tumors, vascular malformations, hemorrhagic processes, etc. Notably, in the case of tumors, vascular occlusion can suppress pain, limit blood loss during surgical intervention following embolization or even bring on tumoral necrosis and avoid the necessity for surgical intervention. In the case of vascular malformations, embolization enables the blood flow to the “normal” tissues to be normalized, aids in surgery and limits the risk of hemorrhage. In hemorrhagic events or processes, vascular occlusion produces a reduction of blood flow, which promotes cicatrization of the arterial opening(s).
Furthermore, depending on the pathological conditions treated, embolization can be used for temporary as well as permanent objectives.
Embolization has been performed with a variety of solid materials such as small pieces of dura mater, irregular polyvinylalcohol particles, irregular gelatin particles, and more recently with crosslinked spherical hydrogel made from a polyacrylamide derivative and a crosslinked gelatin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,215 discloses microspheres, comprising a hydrophilic acrylic copolymer coated with a cell adhesion promoter and a marking agent which are useful for embolization. U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,100 discloses an injectable solution for therapeutic embolization, comprising microspheres comprising a hydrophilic acrylic copolymer coated with a cell adhesion promoter and a marking agent. U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,100 also discloses a method for therapeutic embolization which comprises administering to a mammal the above injectable solution.
The most common material used to date in a variety of embolization applications is irregular polyvinylalcohol particles. However, these irregular polyvinylalcohol particles have numerous drawbacks, and can in certain circumstances even led to deaths. For example, Repa et al., Radiology, 1987, 170:395-399 discloses that two infants with symptomatic hepatic arteriovenous malformation (AVM) were treated with catheter embolization using commercially available polyvinylalcohol (IVALON particle suspensions from Laboratory Ingenor (Paris)). Both infants died soon after the AVM embolization. Further examination demonstrates that marked heterogeneity of particle size very probably contributed to the death of the infants. Indeed, these and other problems are associated with irregular polyvinylalcohol particles mostly due to their particle shapes. These problems make it difficult, or even dangerous in certain cases, to use irregular polyvinylalcohol particles in embolization.
Polyvinylalcohol products are commercially available from Target Therapeutics/Boston Scientific (CONTOUR), from Nycomed (IVALON, ULTRA-DRIVALON, and ULTRA-IVALON), from Cordis (TRUFILL) and from Cook (PVA). These polyvinylalcohol particles are known to be irregularly shaped particles. Generally, these polyvinylalcohol particles are sold as dry powders or saline suspensions. Despite their potential damage, irregular polyvinylalcohol particles have been used extensively. Examples of the use of irregular polyvinylalcohol particles are discussed below.
Kusano et al., Invest. Radiol., 1987, 22:388-392, discloses low-dose particulate polyvinylalcohol embolization in animal and clinical studies. Polyvinylalcohol particles used in Kusano were IVALON obtained from Unipoint Laboratory, High Point, N.C., in the radiopaque form. Kusano discloses that low-dose large polyvinylalcohol particles (diameter at 590-1000 μm) are suitable as an embolic material for trans-catheter occlusion of small intestinal hemorrhage in patients with certain diseases such as stress ulcer, surgical drain, anastomosis, tuberculous ulcer and nonspecific ulcer.
Rump et al., Gen. Pharmac., 1996, 27(4):669-671, discloses pharmacokinetics of intraarterial Mitomycin C (MMC) in the chemo-embolization treatment of liver metastases. In Rump, hepatic branches of patients with primary colorectal cancer and liver metastases were embolized using irregular polyvinylalcohol particles (150-250 μm) before applying MMC.
Barton et al., JVIR, 1996, 7:81-88, discloses embolization of patients with bone metastases to prevent major blood loss during surgery, to reduce bone metastases, to reduce pain and to control heavy bleeding. Polyvinylalcohol foam particles (IVALON; DRIVALON 300-600 μm; Nycomed-Ingenor, Paris) were used in eight cases in Barton.
Wakhloo et al., AJNR, 1993, 14:571-582, discloses extended preoperative micro-embolization of intracranial meningiomas using 50-150 μm and 150-300 μm polyvinylalcohol particles. Wakhloo concluded from their study that embolization with 50-150 μm irregular polyvinylalcohol particles led to a higher percentage of effective tumor devascularization and tumor necrosis for intracranial meningiomas.
Given the interest in the use of polyvinylalcohol particles for embolization, there is a great need for a safe and effective method for its application. The present invention addresses these and other needs in the art.